Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, “digital signage”, which offers information via, for example, a display connected to a network, has been becoming widespread in all sorts of places, such as the outdoors, a store front, a public space, and a transportation facility. Even in offices of, for example, companies, utilization of digital signage is attracting attention with a view to, for example, supporting sharing of information for employees or performing information control for companies.
Even with regard to an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, the technique of acquiring content from a content distribution apparatus connected to a network and displaying the acquired content on an operation unit of the image processing apparatus is known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-218706).